Melanthe OlympiaJones and the Tears of Zeus
by Beccy.00
Summary: Melanthe Olympia-Jones should never have been born. She lives with her father, who is paranoid and overprotective in her opinion but when, aged thirteen, Percy Jackson's pact with the god's is honored, she finds out who she is, trouble ensues.
1. I Win An Argument Against My Dad,Finally

I always knew there was something different about me but I did not in my wildest dreams _ever _think that this would happen to me. It wasn't fair that the mortals got to grow up with _normal _families, _normal _houses, _normal _friends and _normal _lives. I would have traded with them any day, but everyone who knew me told me I was lucky. Hah! Luck has nothing to do with it!

'Mel...Mel?' I ignored the timid voice drifting up the stairs to my room, preferring to sprawl idly on my chaise lounge. Felix lay curled up on my stomach, his ginger paws and tail flicking occasionally as he chased mice through his dreams.

'Mel!' Not once in my entire life had I heard my dad shout, he always used his 'inside voice', which he tried to, on numerous occasions, persuade me to use. Why should I be quiet? We lived in a detached house, with walls so thick no sound ever escaped, in the middle of a new estate that contained hundreds more houses identical to ours. Black door, silver knocker, two-bedrooms, one bathroom, one en-suite, two storied detached house.

'Mel, darling, could you come downstairs please?' I let out a bored sigh and clambered to my feet. Felix, graceful as ever, tumbled to the floor landing on his head then turning to look at me with disorientated and accusing eyes.

'Sorry.' I muttered to the cat. After a fleeting look he, with the greatest dignity, started to clean his ridiculously fluffy ears. That cat sure could hold a grudge. I trundled downstairs, skirt swinging and another annoying pop song fluttering around my head. When I got to the kitchen I grabbed the OJ carton from the table and took a huge gulp.

'Go back upstairs and get changed.' I looked down at my outfit confirming my suspicions that I _was _in fact dressed and had _not_ almost left for school in my bra and knickers.

'Um dad, if you hadn't noticed, I _am _dressed.' He looked up from his newspaper disapproval radiating from his entire being.

'Do we have to do this every morning, noon and night Mel? I will not have you going out looking like...like _that_!' All delivered in his typical hushed monotonous voice. He snatched the OJ carton away from my mouth and casually poured the orange liquid down the sink before tossing the crumpled carton in the bin. Colours swam before my eyes and I tried desperately to remember the anger management exercises Dr. Charter had taught me. When that failed I attempted to recall the soothing tones of Trina, my yoga instructor's resonating voice. Calm flooded through me washing away my rage. When I opened my eyes my dad's concerned face stared back at me.

'You OK, kiddo?' His voice trembled a bit and I saw that he didn't mean to infuriate me with his stupid little comments; he was only concerned for my welfare, though I don't know why my clothes had him trembling so badly. Shame filled my eyes, I loved my dad more than anything in the world and I couldn't even keep my anger in check around him.

'All the other kids wear clothes like this. Why can't I?' I already felt defeated and prepared myself to go back up. I sighed, close to tears. My fits left me overemotional and depressed. I _hated _being different. Surprisingly I heard my dad's questioning tone:

'All the other children, wear clothes like those?' I forced myself not to look at him; sure he was toying with me. I had never won this argument before.

'Yeah, they do. I'm always the odd one out. I have all the clothes and believe me dad I have a GREAT fashion sense but I only ever get the chance to wear them inside this dull house.' A brief glimpse of his face showed his nervous expression and his eyes informed me of his indecision.

'All the girls are wearing these?' He indicated my mini-skirt and sweater set.

'Well not this exact outfit, but yeah, pretty much.' I replied, hope perforating my voice.

'OK then, well I'm sorry Mel, seems I owe you an apology. Have a great day at school. Behave! By the way, I love you!' His swift change of attitude and subject left me way behind him. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before answering with my usual response, though my tone was way off:

'Have a great day at work. Behave! Oh and by the way, right back at ya!'

I left the house that day feeling happy and optimistic. Well, that wasn't going to last for long.


	2. I Learn That My Principal Is Divorced

Carter wolf-whistled me as I met him at the gate. So naturally I glared at him.

'Look who's got some fashion sense. Good old Melanthe Olympia-Jones. Who'd have guessed?' I slapped him. Hard.

'Joke, joke,' he complained 'Gods Mel, why'd you have to hit me so hard?' I grinned at him impishly.

Carter is my best friend in Chesapeake, Virginia, my most recent home. My dad and I travelled a lot and I had the chance to travel all over America however, when we moved, we moved fast. Sometimes I wouldn't get to even say goodbye to my friends. I was whisked away to a new house, a new school and most of the time a new state. I was never overjoyed when we moved and I would fume at my dad for weeks but then soon enough I would drop back into the routine forgive and forget, until it happened again. Despite the fact that I moved constantly, I was never few on friends. People liked me wherever I went, it made my dad nervous. Sometimes I think he'd prefer for me to have no friends, but that's just my dad.

Carter had floppy brown hair that always fell into his face and piercing amber eyes which sometimes glittered in the sunlight. Everyone at Bade Street High School always teased us about fancying each other. I have to admit, Carter was handsome but it was never going to work. I mostly took the mockery with humour but sometimes (only sometimes) I got angry and most people I got angry at did not stay my friends.

'So what _is _with the sudden change in clothing?' Carter asked cautiously.

'I finally convinced my overprotective father that my fashion sense is exceptional while his remains...well...ancient.' I giggled hysterically at a mental image of my father in happening clothing or popping into Top Man instead of Chanel men's suits. Carter naturally laughed along with me his deep, throaty voice throwing mine into harmony.

'Should have brought an umbrella, it's going to rain.' I stared mystified at Carter then at the cloudless blue sky. Carter is going to make an exceptional weather man when he's older. If he makes a prediction, it comes true.

'Oh, I forgot mine too and I just straightened my hair! Why couldn't you have told me at the house?' I whined.

'I didn't realise until now.'

'But there's not even a tiny cloud in he sky. You've got it wrong.' Carter had never been wrong in the eight months I had known him. It was just wishful thinking.

'Nope,' He smiled at my trying not to laugh at my pouty face. 'It's going to rain at 12:07pm today and there is nothing you can do about it.' Carter is weird, weirder than me and that's saying something.

We made it to school just as the school bell rang to symbolise assembly. Principal Garber looked at me sternly down his abnormally large nose.

'Hurry along, Miss Jones. You'll be late for assembly..._again_.' I could see that the principal was secretly annoyed that I had not been late _again_ as he had so kindly pointed out. He didn't like me. I didn't like him. It was an uncomfortable and formal relationship. And he wanted to punish me as much as possible for my lack of military respect.

'I'll do just that Robin. Now you'd best hurry along or you'll miss your chance to bore us all to death with another of your lengthy assemblies. Buh-bye now.' I stalked past the open mouthed principal. I don't know why he was still shocked by my '_atrocious lack of respect for my superiors' _as I recall he explained to my dad during another parent-teacher conference evening.

'That poor man, why do you hate him so much?' Principal Garber still hadn't moved.

'He left his wife for one of the pupil's mother in 1998 leaving his wife with four children aged nine, five and twins aged two. Plus, he keeps giving me late slips and detentions which I do NOT appreciate.' I don't know exactly where the trivia on Robin Garber's failed marriage came from but I was annoyed at him because of it.

'OK. I don't know about the marriage thing but he only gives you late slips because you're late.' He said echoing my very thoughts. I ignored him and walked into the assembly hall.


	3. I am Assulted by Mrs Tansy Pansy

English came and passed, then Geography. School had never been of any interest to me in all of the six schools I'd been to or even when I was home-schooled (_that _didn't work out well). The stiff clock hands moved sluggishly towards 11:15 and I became entirely absorbed. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, TICK, TOCK. _Finally, the shrill school bell pounded at my eardrums proclaiming the arrival of morning break, freedom.

I rushed outside and was immediately engulphed by squealing children tugging at my sleeves and skirt.

'Come see what I made today in art class, Mel!' A paint spluttered boy called whilst simultaneously dragging me towards room K2.

'We're gonna play war and I challenge YOU to battle me in single combat!'

'I just got my grade TWO in Piano, Mel. Wanna hear?'

'Can we have a picnic like yesterday? That was fun and I brought Mrs. Tansy Pansy with me this time.' A small fluffy object wearing what appeared to be ballet flats was shoved roughly into my face. I spluttered attempting to breathe past the furry assailant.

I clapped my hands twice and announced 'Today we are going to be secret agents,' a few of the kindergartners blinked up obviously confused. When the mismatched group eventually settled into silence once more, I stealthily whispered 'we're gonna be _spies_.'

'MELANTHE JONES...!' I swung around quickly, my extreme reactions catching me by surprise again.

'Melanthe _Olympia-_Jones actually.' I replied nonchalantly, seeing who approached.

'Seeing as I have neither heard of nor met your mother, I think you can survive being just 'Melanthe Jones' for once!' _That stung_ ' I warned you that if you brought the elementary students onto the high school playground ONE MORE TIME I was going to put you in detention for an entire week whilst forcing you to raise funds to install a fence between the two playgrounds. Seeing as you have disobeyed me ONCE AGAIN, I think it's only fair for me to carry out the selected punishment. Don't you?'

Mistake One: Asking me a direct question (which I think in this case was meant to be rhetorical).

'Um...Robin, I really don't think we should do that but nice talking to you...eh.' I made forward to stride past him but he placed his hand roughly on my shoulder.

'You're not going anywhere Miss Jones.'

Mistake Two: Touching me without permission, if anything's gonna get you sucker punched that will.

I felt my self-control leaking through the soles of my extraordinarily cute calf-hugging boots.

'Take your hand off of me.' I growled, my entire frame shook like I was my own personal earthquake.

'DON'T TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!' If it was possible my body was shaking even more violently now (probably a 9 on the Richter scale – OK, I may have paid _some _attention for a brief minute in geography).

Carter stepped forwards, fumbling as he usually did when I got myself wound up. 'Sir...perhaps you should just take your hand off Mel, take a step back and give her a chance to breathe.'

'Why should I be ordered around by selfish, disrespectful, insolent seventh graders?'

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Carter stepped back, all signs of pity and apprehension gone from his face.

I slowly span on the spot to face Principal Robin Garber, rage glowing in my eyes.


	4. Mrs Tansy Pansy Leads an Attack

Carter later told me that my eyes were burning with pink, white and deep green but at the time I felt fine, well, except for the fact I was fuming so badly I was going to kill my principal if someone didn't stop me. I took a step towards him and apparently my face illustrated my intentions as he stumbled backwards and started to mumble something unintelligible.

'N-n-now now, Miss Jones-s-s,'

'Melanthe _Olympia_-Jones!' I barked at him, my voice saturated with anger.

'Yes-s, I under-stand-d-d. You're upset, I can see that but let's not resort to violence.' His voice broke slightly portraying his heartfelt terror.

My anger slipped over the edge I had been avoiding for the whole of my childhood. I slipped into a trance of rage.

'_You have dishonoured yourself and antagonised me and now Robin Mark Garber you shall fear my wrath and never again forget that no mortal ever messes with Melanthe Olympia-Jones. Hear my words: May all women (or men) scorn you in your love life and may you father no children until you realise the error in you ways and... _Send me one of those mini muffin baskets; I LOVE those muffins_!' _What? I was going to get all I could from this little deal.

Silence rumbled across the tarmac. I snapped back into reality and stared, perplexed, at Carter. He stared back at me clearly in shock.

Suddenly the kindergarteners, several of the first graders and a few brave second graders ran inside the classroom only to return a second later armed with cuddly toys, beanbag chairs, pillows, and in one boy's case, the wet underwear box. Mrs. Tansy Pansy led the attack. It was beautiful to watch.

'Get away from me you RAVING LUNATICS!' My eyes snapped back to the blanched face of Principal Garber. My eyebrows shot up my face, way up.

'Melanthe Jones, you're expelled as of now. Leave don't come back... EVER!' I had to give credit to the man. He was visibly shaking and yet he still had the guts to stand up to me. Carter suddenly bounded over to me, worship apparent in his deep golden eyes.

'Mel, that was AWESOME! Have you been to camp? I only started last summer! Wow! The way those kids just attacked him.'

I gawked at him and my face gave me away.

'You don't know, do you? I have to get you back to camp before-' His jaw snapped shut and his gorgeous golden eyes wandered freely in their sockets before fixing on me.

'Too late,' he breathed, exhausted by the strange fit that had held him for perhaps ten seconds. 'They're here.'

Now I have received a lot of bad/terrifying news in my life and encountered some _pretty_ knicker-soiling moments but Carter's ominous tone sent chills spiralling down my spine.

'Who are they? Carter! CARTER! Listen to me, explain what's going on.' He remained almost motionless on the floor, where he had fallen after his little episode. I shook him and yelled at him but he remained motionless on the warm tarmac.

Fog rolled into the playground and I swatted uselessly at the slithering tendrils. I broke down. Huge, warm orbs tumbled precariously down my soft features and salt filled my mouth.

'Carter...I'm scared.' My voice was no more than a hopeless assertion drifting on the biting wind but nonetheless his eyes flashed open and he moved to comfort me in his burning embrace.

'We need mirrors,' He announced when I had recovered, 'lots of mirrors!'

* * *

_**Author's Note: Could you please leave your comments and criticisms? I'd like a bit of feedback before I publish the next chapter to see how I'm doing. Can you also suggest some cool places for Melanthe to visit (I'm English so my American knowledge is limited to say the least)? Thanks. **_

_**Lots of love Beccy x**_


	5. Carter Gets a Sword

I heard them before I saw them. First it was just a faint hissing on the wind but before long I felt like I had just walked into the reptile exhibit at feeding time. Suddenly three wraith-like women appeared on the far side of the playground. They were garbed from head to toe in dark robes and veils covered their faces. They sauntered slowly forward to meet us.

'Oh my gods,' thunder rolled across the peaceful, blue sky 'all three!'

'What do we do?' I hissed at Carter.

'Um...you stay behind me and I'll battle them. If they catch me, run. It's your only chance. Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road, Long Island, NY, remember it! If you can make it there you'll be safe.'

'Half-Blood Hill, really? Sounds like a horror film.'

'MEL! Can you remember it?' Frustration saturated every word.

'Yes! I can remember it. OK?' It's funny how I can get mad at anyone even if they're about to take a bullet for me.

The women were only fifty metres away now. The tallest and slimmest was cloaked in a midnight black robe with no adornments. She appeared to be in the lead as the other two flanked her. On her right was a shorter, plumper woman wearing a blood red robe and veil. On her left, a voluptuous girl and even though she was heavily clothed in an ocean blue shawl I could tell she was no more than a teenager.

'Mel, when they remove their veils, don't look at their faces.'

'How am I meant to stop them killing me with their finely manicured nails? WAIT! Are those...talons?' My voice rose an octave.

'Yes, they have talons. They're gorgons!'

'Gorgons? So how again am I meant to avoid becoming ribbons if I can't look at them?' Embarrassingly my voice was still squeaking.

'That's what the mirrors are for.'

We stood in silence while they approached. Fifteen metres, then ten, five – they stopped.

'Medusa, Stheno, Euryale, I thought you'd faded?'

'I brought them back from the void young hero, and now together we shall feast on your blood!'

I may or may not have let out an alarmed scream. Meanwhile, Carter bravely drew a glowing sword. My brain, working the way it does, could only ponder how he got it past the metal detectors. The three gorgons recoiled slightly at the sight of the sword before advancing.

Simultaneously, they threw back their veils and I averted my eyes. Carter said a very rude word. I stole a glance at the monsters using the mirror that Carter had duct taped to my arm. I shuddered and drew back. They were hideous. Imagine a human cross bird that's been run over several times, dragged through the mud and beaten with a baton. Their faces were a hundred times worse and there were _three_ of them! Their eyes contained no pupils or irises but looked like wet cement, if cement could look evil.

Carter swung precariously at the fat one. She dodged, cackled and then lunged at him. Just as the thing was about to tear him to shreds, he swung his sword and the monster crumbled to dust before my eyes.

'Sthenoooo!' The remaining two gorgons cried out. Then the one I assumed was Medusa, the one in black, flicked her gaze towards us.

'You shall pay dearly for that.' The reflection was so unnerving that I shrieked in alarm. 'Euryale!' She barked an order and I was knocked to the ground.

My eyes were closed as my head made contact with the ground. I could smell the rancid breath of creature that was weighing me down. The ground beneath my head was wet and sticky. My head span, lights flashing behind my heavy lids.

'Mel, don't open your eyes. She'll turn you into stone.' I couldn't help but think I was dead whatever. I was going to die whether by talons ripping through my flesh, turning into a living statue or blood loss. I was thinking the later considering the blood that pooled around my head. All of a sudden, Carter emitted a terrible scream and I heard his sword clatter against the hard ground.

It was too much for me and a surge of strength filled me. My fingers fumbled, reaching for the sword, while the cruel stones bit into my palms and back. My skin came in contact with a cold object; I wrapped my fingers tightly around it and swung blindly at my assailant. The weight was lifted from my body and then my vision failed and I was floating.

'_Arghhhhhhhhhh!' _Silence.

'_Help! She's hurt!' _Silence. Relief.


	6. I Met a Hot God and His Son

The dull, throbbing pain slowly vanished from my body, bone by bone, vein by vein, replaced with fatigue instead. I slept.

When I woke I realised I hadn't moved in ages; my limbs were stiff but free from pain, so far. I gingerly stretched each limb cautious that any sudden movement might arouse the stabbing hurt I was dreading.

'You're awake.' I recoiled from the voice that originated from around my ear only to find myself held captive in Carter's toned bronze arms.

'Mhmh...'

'I'll take that as a yes.' He chuckled at me. Another deeper voice joined in with his and again I jumped back, startled. This time I managed to wrench myself away from the protective embrace. I flipped over on the seat and turned to face the threat. I swooned.

His sandy hair flopped in his face exactly like Carter's but this guy had everything Carter didn't. His body seemed to glow with boyish charm, he looked about seventeen. Not _too_ old for me.

'How are you feeling?' He asked gazing concernedly into my eyes.

'I love you.' I replied then blushed a deep crimson. He was so beautiful. I stared contentedly at his mouth, the soft pink lips and gleaming white teeth. Then I imagined his lips on mine and a profound heat rushed through my body.

'Aphrodite!' He cursed at the sky, and then snapped his fingers. Reality came back to me and I blushed again only this time with mortification.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't know what came over me. I don't love you – not that you're not fit or anything, cause you so are. I just don't feel that way about you.' I hid behind my hair, shocked at my behaviour.

'You got yourself a pretty one here, kid.' He was talking to Carter who decided to join me in my impersonation of a beetroot. The boy chuckled at us again.

'Who exactly are you? And where are we?' I inquired not meaning to sound rude. I didn't know whether to direct my question at Carter or the golden youth.

'Sorry,' Carter answered, 'this is my dad, Apollo, god of the sun, music, prophecy and healing...yada yada yada...'

My face must have looked a sight because they both burst into fresh peals of laughter. They stopped abruptly though when I started showing signs of anger.

'Calm down, Mel. You should have seen your face! Seriously you would be cracking up right now in my position.'

'Um, Carter just explain. She's giving me one of those empousa stares Hera always gives me, like she's gonna take away my lyre again.'

'The Greek gods are real and we're,' he waved his hands to indicate himself and me, 'the result of when gods or goddesses have...um..._intimate_ relationships with mortals.'

'But you're too young to be Carter's dad.' I said reaching out to touch his face, before thinking better of it. More laughter echoed around the enclosed space.

'Who's my mom?' Awkward silence ensued.

'We don't know, but she has to claim you before you turn thirteen.'

'That's only (quick count) nineteen days away, assuming it's still the eighth of June.'

'Yes, it's still the eighth. As to where we are, somewhere over Delaware I'd say.'

'_Over_ Delaware?' I looked at my surroundings to find I was sitting in the back seat of a sports car. I glanced out of the window to see city lights and clouds drifting past. I had always wanted to fly but my dad never let me.

'Whoa, nose _off_ the windows and your breath is totally fogging them up.' I realised that I had my nose pressed up against the glass in my eagerness. Rebelliously, I proceeded to draw a smiley face and signed my name underneath in the fog my breath had created.

'You sure know how to pick them, kid.' Apollo smiled at me again. A feeling began to build in my gut.

'Not again!' I moaned. Suddenly my reservations didn't matter anymore.

'I love you Carter.' I smiled shyly at him and I _think_ I batted my eyelashes. Embarrassing or what? Carter obviously astounded by my feminine-like behaviour mumbled something intelligent along the lines of:

'Mel, um, yeah, this is...weird.'

'Aphrodite.' He sighed and clicked his fingers again.

My face was an inch away from Carter's when I realised what I was doing. I turned my head to the side, cheeks aflame while Apollo chuckled quietly to himself.

'You wanna drive?' He invited.

'Do I ever!' I replied.

* * *

**AN: Most of you guessed wrong about Carter! Nearly everyone thought he was Zeus'. Lol. Comments please. One word would do. I don't care if you don't like it. I can work on critisisms.**

**Beccy x x**


	7. I Attempt to Kill Felix By Accident

**I Attempt To Kill Felix (By Accident)**

'LOOK OUT!' Apollo screamed.

My eyes registered the orange streak occupying the parking spot clearly labelled 'Magic Chariots and Other Flying Vehicles'. My foot slammed hard onto the brake pedal, jarring my ankle. Simultaneously my hands reached for the leather padded steering wheel and jerked it harshly to the left.

'Woo!' Apollo hollered waving his arms above his head. I shot him a stern glance.

The tyres squealed against the tarmac as the car desperately attempted to stop. My body was unprepared for the surprise attack on my senses. The shrill keening of the protesting tyres sent chills up my spine and racked my body with violent vibrations. Meanwhile my nostrils filled with the thick smoke emitted from the burning tyres.

'Everyone out,' Apollo cried merrily. My fingers probed clumsily along the leather interior to find the latch to release the door. Suddenly the cool metal disappeared and I fell inelegantly to the ground, coughing and spluttering as the smoke's razor sharp claws tore at my throat.

'Up and at 'em, kiddo!' Lights flashed behind my closed eyelids so I opened them to expel the dizzying phenomenon.

'Ah!' A face was unforgivably close to me. I tried to shriek but my oesophagus closed up in objection. I had another coughing fit instead. Apollo's face only moved closer in concern.

'Don't do that it's really creepy!' I croaked, shoving him forcefully away from me.

'It may not be in your best interests to physically attack a _god_ right now, Mel.' A teasing voice called. It sounded strange and hollow in my ears. Carter's joking face appeared above me. I saw the joviality drain from his face as he assessed my condition.

'Blown ear-drum, broken ankle, concussion and surface scratches,' Apollo listed off, 'but a perfect parking job!' I turned to see the sun car parked neatly in a space marked 'Hell hounds' then stared at him dumbfounded.

'I will compose a poem in your honour. _There was a girl_-'. I turned to face Carter with a look that clearly said _is he for real? _Carter just rolled his eyes and started to tend to my injuries.

'There was a girl called Melanthe- Who smelled a lot like potpourri ...'

I must have looked totally bemused because Carter chuckled quietly to himself.

'Just ignore him. I do.' Silence enveloped us as he tended to my wounds, pierced occasionally by the dulcet tones of Apollo's horrendous rhymes. The silence quickly turned awkward. I suddenly remembered why we had to land in such a dramatic fashion and swivelled to face the occupied parking box.

Felix. Why and how was my cat here? And why was he trying to get me killed? I glared menacingly at him until he, sensing my fixation, looked up at me before lifting his leg to resume his scheduled cleaning. Dense cat!

I was distracted again by more atrocious rhymes.

'She drove the sun chariot- Too young to be proletariat...' Need I say more on the subject of Apollo's poetry?

'Bet you could do better.' I muttered to Carter, more to break the stuffy silence that was so unusual for us than anything else.

He grinned nervously before whispering so lightly in my ear:

_'The one who is so dear to me,_

_The one who holds my heart,_

_Is the innocent Melanthe._

_Who unknowingly tears me apart._

_Her eyes, so gentle,_

_Her smile, so cruel,_

_Our meeting no more than coincidental,_

_Yet I know it's my fate,_

_And I know she won't wait,_

_For a boy who's becoming a man._

_So I'll whisper my dream,_

_With all self-esteem,_

_And hope that she hears my plea,_

_She'll look deep inside,_

_She'll open her eyes,_

_Hope blind Melanthe will see me.'_

I blinked once, twice.

'I didn't know-'He cut me off and leaned into me and for once in my life I just went with the flow.

* * *

**Can I first apologise for not writing in AGES! But I just haven't had the time.**

**Secondly can I apologise for leaving the chapter with this ending.**

**I will TRY to write more frequently but I'm not making any promises.**


	8. My Life Gets a Lot More Complicated

**8. My Life Gets a Lot More Complicated**

His lips pressed gently against mine. For a brief second I tried to escape his embrace but found myself trapped between the cool tarmac and Carter's warm lips. Realising escape was futile I allowed my scratched arms to encircle his body as they yearned to do. The moment Carter found that my defences were down his lips attacked mine with more ferocity, my body responded instantaneously pressing myself closer and allowing my hands to comb through his soft hair.

'Aphrodite!' Apollo shouted. I heard his fingers snap and then Carter went rigid. His confusion clouded eyes met mine, and then wandered to where our bodies were touching. Colour rushed to Carter's cheeks as he pulled himself away; apologies desperately flooding out of his eyes.

'Sure is persistent that Aphrodite.' It took Carter and I a second to realise that the statement was directed at us.

'Um...yeah...persistent...' We both mumbled our agreement and attempted not to acknowledge the heavy awkwardness that filled the atmosphere.

'You must be annoyed. That's the third time she's done that to you...' Carter tried to dispel the awkwardness but I just sat up and turned away. Was this the third time Aphrodite had done this to me? This time had somehow felt different...more real. Did I _like _Carter? I sat contemplating this when Carter interrupted my thoughts.

'Mel. I _am _sorry. It was Aphrodite. I wouldn't have...well, you know...kissed you like that,' His dejected voice cut through my deliberation and tore through my chest. I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them to myself. Carter didn't like me. He only kissed me because he briefly lost his mind. He didn't like me. Well, that was ok because I didn't like him either. When I had kissed him back it was just Aphrodite controlling my actions and this aching in my chest was just my lungs protesting at the smoke I had just inhaled. I _didn't like _Carter.

'Please forgive me.' He whispered to me. I steeled my body and mind and turned to face him.

'Of course I forgive you,' the words shuddered to a stop in my mouth as I saw the relief and happiness fill his face.

'After all, it was only Aphrodite.' And I threw the words back at him. I briefly saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he ducked his head and mumbled something at me. I was going to ask him what was wrong when I heard the rhythmic clack of a horse's hooves approaching.

'Can we have a medical team here please?' A strong voice commanded then the clacks got louder and closer. My mind went blank before my hands clawed at the ground and my feet scrabbled to support my weight. Blind panic engulfed me and then a strong hand caught my shoulder and held me still.

'Chiron, wait...she's afraid of horses.' Carter punctuated this with one of his small, nervous laughs.

'She's afraid of horses?' An astounded voice rang out. 'Well this is going to be an interesting case!' I peeked through my fingers and before me stood a magnificent white stallion. Its coat was pearly almost emitting a faint light. My gaze wandered upwards until it met with smooth, _human _skin. Today I had seen my principal attacked by kindergartners, fought against three hideous unspeakable creatures, flown a flying car/sun chariot over the east coast and made out with my best friend, yet somehow my eyes couldn't compute. This guy was a man..._and a horse_.

'I'm going crazy...completely and utterly bonkers...losing my mind...' Carter's hand slid down my arm to grip my elbow. He heaved me to my feet and I leaned my head against his shoulder as he shielded me from that...thing.

'You're not crazy just special.' Apollo who had been checking the tyres on his car suddenly piped in. Special. Just another word for lunatic.

'Well, I'm off. Carter, tell your brothers and sisters that I'll be over on Saturday for the barbeque.' He abruptly announced, hopped into the car, winked at me and then disappeared in a blinding flash.

'I think I need to lie down.' My weak voice barely more than a whisper. Carter held me tighter.

'I'll give you two a ride to the medic station,' the horse-man said, 'you can rest there.' The later was directed at me. A shiver went down my spine and I took a couple of steps backwards tugging Carter with me.

'Um...that might not be such a good idea.' Carter mouthed the words: _horses scare her remember_.

'Well, she can't walk in that condition. She's exhausted.' The horse man argued.

'I'll carry her.' Carter offered and swept me off my feet before I had time to protest. I shuffled my body in his arms but my aching limbs protested too much.

'Carter, put me down I'm too heavy!' I croaked at him but he just laughed and carried me out of the parking lot. The swaying was soothing and soon my eyelids were drooping over my eyes.

A while later the swaying stopped. My arms were unwrapped from around Carter's neck and I was settled onto a soft surface. I heard mumbling around me but my weary eyes would not open. I slept.

When I woke the sun was faintly glowing through the beige curtains. I stretched my legs and my movement woke up the figure resting halfway down the bed. Felix scrambled to his feet before yawning and sitting on my stomach. Pain shot through my right side and I moaned in pain. An unseen person removed Felix and the pain decreased. I took a couple of deep breaths. I slowly sat up my breaths sometimes becoming shallow and wheezy to see Carter standing over me grinning.

'You're up! Here. Eat this.' He gushed before holding a square which looked strangely like shredded wheat to my mouth. I unlocked my jaw and he placed it purposefully on my tongue. It melted like candyfloss but the taste although familiar was like nothing I could remember eating before.

'Do you feel better?' The taste had shocked me enough that I previously didn't notice the lightening of my limbs and the way my breathing slipped back into a more natural sounding rhythm.

'Much better thank you. What was that?'

'Ambrosia.' He replied giving me one of his million watt smiles. Unknowingly I smiled back at him and threw my legs over the side of the bed to grab Felix from Carter's toned arms.

'Why do you keep trying to kill me Felix?' I cooed while twirling our bodies around in a full spin. He let out a plaintive mew while staring at me frankly. I'm sure he understands what I'm talking about sometimes. Carter let out a hearty laugh and grabbed my waist pulling me into another dizzying spin. I laughed until my chest hurt again as we waltzed and pranced across the wooden floor. At some point Felix struggled from my grasp and sat watching us from the bed. Finally Carter dipped me so low my tangled hair trailed across the floorboards. We remained there giggling until someone cleared their throat.

'Ahem. Well it looks like you're fit enough for your camper's assessment.' I twisted my head still suspended upside down and saw four strong equine legs. Immediately, I pulled myself upright and emitted a small astonished shriek.

'This horse phobia is already getting on my nerves.' The horse man muttered.

'I'm Chiron and the activities director of this camp. I'm not a horse; I'm a centaur so there is no reason to be afraid of me.' He had barely spoken a couple sentences to me and his voice already revealed his exasperation.

'I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I'm Melanthe but everyone calls me Mel.' I sputtered out still partially hiding.

'I'm not sure if anyone has explained this to you,' he said shooting Carter a look.

'She knows the basics.' He replied lightly pushing me forwards.

'Well, then you know, Melanthe, you are a demi-god. You're mother was one of the Greek gods, we are still unsure of which God she is and you will have to stay here at Camp Half-Blood until that has been determined. After that you will have the option of when you attend camp. We need to do an assessment so we know where to start your training from. If you'd just follow me...'

Reluctantly I followed Chiron out of the room.


	9. First Assessment

**9. First Assessment**

**New Camper Admission Form**

**First Name: **Melanthe

**Surname: **Olympia-Jones

**Birthday: **27th June 1997

**Age at Admission: **12 (nearly 13)

**Date at Admission: **8th June 2010

**Mortal Parent: **Lloyd Jones (father)

**Godly Parent: **Undetermined

**Current Situation: **Currently lives with father in Chesapeake, Virginia but relocates often. Haven't made contact with father. Will remain at camp until determined, after which further decisions will be made.

**Contact Name: **Lloyd Jones

**Contact Number: **(censored)

**Assigned Camper ID: **CMPR-667334

* * *

**Aptitude Assessment**

**Monster Maiming: **

**Grade: **B

**Comment: **She is cunning and quick on her feet but she occasionally misses the monster and hits another camper.

* * *

**Defence:**

**Grade: **C

**Comment: **Although she is adequately skilled she often suffers from life-threatening injuries as a result of letting her guard down.

* * *

**Sword Fighting:**

**Grade: **C-

**Comment: **She is slow with a sword but her sly tactics stop her from being killed by the other campers.

* * *

**Team Spirit:**

**Grade: **A-

**Comment: **She gets along with everyone, especially the younger campers, but she needs to word on her anger management.

* * *

**Greek:**

**Grade: **A+

**Comment: **She has already been tutored in Greek and finds this class easy. Well done!

* * *

**Chariot Racing:**

**Grade: **A

**Comment: **Extremely good. She didn't crash Apollo's sun chariot and only a few people passed out from heat stroke.

* * *

**Foot Racing:**

**Grade: **D

**Comment: **She needs to improve on this. Even empousa, who have one donkey's leg and a celestial bronze leg, are faster.

* * *

**Archery:**

**Grade: **A

**Comment: **She can hit the target, which is better than most of the other campers.

* * *

**Javelin Throwing:**

**Grade: **F

**Comment: **She impaled herself with the javelin. What more can I say?

* * *

**Rock Climbing:**

**Grade: **F

**Comment: **Quote: 'I only bought these shoes last weekend. You have to be kidding?'


End file.
